User talk:Kaiju-Zilla
Category:Kaiju-Zilla {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Black; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to my talk page Thanks Thanks for the help. Also, I made you a talk page archive so that you didn't lose all your old messages. The link is right under your pic above this. You can put more in there, but it's usually a good idea not to do more than 50 sections (like what I've just made). --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:55, 23 February 2008 (UTC) So, what exactly will Bravia be? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:33, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Interesting. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Question Why do you have both Fanzilla:Godzilla Generation - M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and M.O.G.U.E.R.A? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:38, 25 February 2008 (UTC) OK, it's been deleted. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:06, 25 February 2008 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I'm done moving pages, and I'll try to get the column thing working. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:08, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I might ask you sometime in the future. And the new arrangement is up on your Godzilla Generation page. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia must have changed how the statistics thing works. It says that dead end pages, meaning pages that don't link anywhere, don't count. We have fix this ASAP! --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) An Award Just thought I'd give you that. Also, you don't have to call me sir. Your probably older than I am. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:55, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I really don't need anything drawn. On the other hand, I'd like to give you a different sort of offer. Since I'll likely not have a Dev account for a long time (internet problems and all; too hard to explain), I think I'll let you use a few of my kaiju. *''Grishago, an ancient evil grasshopper with a legion of minion grasshoppers (the Jainiri) to do his bidding. Brown-green coloration, red eyes, black and orange stripes on back, and brownish underbelly. He is responsible for why the Fertile Crescent (Mesopotamia) of ancient times became practically a desert. He and his Jainiri were unleashed by an ancient war-lord, along with another kaiju, to destroy an ancient empire in that region (don't have a name for it). A war raged between the two forces for several decades, and the giant grasshoppers devoured all in their path, including the land. But, the evil kaiju and their master were defeated when an ancient defender kaiju was reawakened. *Khaere, another ancient evil. A wolf/lizard mixture, spikes on his back, some wicked wings and a spiked tail club. He too was controlled by the ancient war-lord, and was also defeated by the Defender. In modern times, a cave is found in Iraq; and in the cave, two horrors are discovered. Khaere awakens and begins to wreak havoc, while a giant egg hatches out Grishago and his horde, who then join Khaere. Godzilla appears to stop them, but he can't do it alone. *Horus the Defender, the great and ancient Defender of Mesopotamia. An eagle/human hybrid; bird's head, long legs, wings, armed with a sword and shield (the Egytian god Horus is inspiration). He goes into stasis for hundreds of years at a time, only to be awakened when a brave soul will offer himself to reawaken the mighty warrior. He defeated Grishago and Khaere in ancient times, but can he again? He joins Godzilla in battle, *Toxerta, an evil mirror of Mothra and Battra. For every light, there is shadow. For every yin, there is yang. True, Mothra and Battra are Yin and Yang to each other, but there's one aspect of their nature that is not mirrored: both are good. But there is a beast that is a evil and twisted version of them: Toxerta. The chances are extremely slim for one to be born, as the planets must align perfectly on the far side of the sun, leaving the Earth on the other. This creates a cataclysmic event; the cosmic energy from the other planet's is unleashed, and channeled by the sun, is directed to a small island on Earth. On this island, for tens of thousands of years, there has been a partially crushed and cracked egg; and inside this egg, is the dead body of a prehistoric Mothra. But while it was dead, it had long ago been killed by cursed rituals of dark magicians; and their powers lingered on. The cosmic energy, combined with the dark magic, resurrected the creature, and changed it. It became, the dark and unholy moth: Toxerta. Two other things *One, I found this thread on the Kaijuphile forums with a whole bunch of interesting ideas for kaiju redesigns. Here's a link: link. It's pretty cool, but extremely long. *Second, here's a quote I found in the comments on GodzillaSamurai's King Ghidorah "teaser". It seems to fit Ghidorah very well: ::''I am the Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End. All that has happened and all that is yet to come. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious hatred, those who would attempt to stand in my way. And you will know my name is Death, When I lay my Vengeance upon thee... --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Yep, it's on the section of the comments, bout half-way down. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Ah yes, quite long. I've managed to reach page 45, and I'm reading as I type. Also, I should be able to give better bios for those beasties soon, as well as better physical descriptions. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:46, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Kaiju Info Alright, I'm gonna try to give you a good idea of what these creatures are like, including their history. Feel free to ask other questions though. Grishago Height: 30 meters Length: 60 meters Weight: 9,000 metric tons Wingspan: 70 meters Bio: Thousands of years ago, Mesopotamia was a fertile area of land. Large cities dotted the land with farmland all in between. But at one point in history, there is a 200 year gap lacking of any and all sort of historical data for the area. Anything that is found before this time-frame is buried under miles of dirt, completely intact, while the little bit found during this period is found a couple hundred feet below the ground, totally ruined. The only things found intact from this 200 year period are some cities built into caves that date back to the beginning of that time-frame. One of these held a small scroll written in Aramaic, which was subsequently translated. The text was as follows: "We once had a great civilization. But then the plaque was released upon us. They came from the east, bearing within them a great hunger. They devoured all the lushness of the land, leaving behind them a great desert that buried our ruined cities. For a centuries we hid in caves, praying to the gods that they would leave and plaque us no more. When we emerged, they had gone. But it was not as it seemed, for the beasts returned and hunted us all the stronger, controlled by a mighty war-lord and his war-dog. Finally, a great warrior sacrificed himself to reawaken the Great Defender, who drove the beasts away and sealed them underground for eternity." The exact meaning was still in debate as earthquakes began to plaque the Middle East. An evil was beginning to awaken. One that had been sleeping since its' defeat at the hands of the Great Defender.... Up from the depths of the sandy deserts of Iraq sprang forth an ancient evil: Grishago, the Lord of Hunger. His pearlescent green-brown carapace shown in the hot sun, the orange and black stripes constrasted this with their darkness, his brown under-belly seemed to blend with the sand below him and his blood red eyes gleamed with a fierce evil. The grasshopper Lord of Hunger had returned, and now the whole world would be his plate of delicacies! But at the same time, two other creatures arose. Up from the depths, another evil arose, free at long last as well. But from the sea, arose a defender...... Of note is that later studies found that Grishago was more than originally thought. It was believed at first that he was merely a giant mutant grasshopper, but it turned out that he was truly a chaotic demon, a force of the Earth. Abilites/Aspects: - Flight at Mach 1 - Ear-piercing shriek - Extremely hard carapace, impervious to all conventional weapons. Additionally, it has spikes on it, each tipped with hundreds of small poisonous barbs, causing extreme pain in large creatures and death in smaller ones. - Has a hunger that rival most other kaiju, needing to feed near constantly. If he cannot find food for 48 hours, he set himself in a stasis, which could last anywhere from a week to hundreds of years. He awakens only when something he can feed on arrives. Other notes: I saw your pencil of him on your account, and I should note that his eyes need to look slightly more evil. I must say that they are very accurate for a Grasshopper, but it would be nicer if his eyes were eviler, even if that means less grasshopper. Remember, he counts more as a chaotic demon than a simple beast. Khaere Height: 45 meters Length: 65 meters (from tip of snout to tip of tail) Weight: 20,000 metric tons Wingspan: 75 meters Bio: When the Mesopotamians returned to the surface to find Grishago gone, they were at peace for a few years. But nothing lasts. After Grishago and his minion grasshoppers, the Jainiri, ravaged the Fertile Crescent, they had moved to the north, hoping to find more food. Instead, they found a sorcerer war-lord, who took control of them, and turned them to the south again. He charged into that land, planning to take control of it. But more powerful and fearful than Grishago and his insectoid minions, was the war-lords mighty "war-dog": the demon-dog Khaere. It was Khaere that caused most of the destruction. It was Khaere that destroyed the armies that attempted a resistance. It was Khaere that fed on the ones that stood against his master. And it was Khaere that did most of the fighting against the Great Defender, and was trapped first. But Khaere would have his vengeance..... In Baghdad, a mighty earthquake began. And then, in the middle of the city, the ground broke upwards and out sprang a devil-beast. It looked like a mighty dog, part of his skin missing, and his eyes were wholly white. Black, vile looking, bat-like, and seemingly only partially grown wings sprung from his shoulders. His tail was not covered in fur, but lizard skin, and ended in a large and gruel-looking club of spikes. Down his back, all the way from his head to the end of his tail, ran a row of dark-colored spikes. And his head was the most horrid: it was like a wolf's head, with a wolf snout and ears, yet with large, Scarab-like pincers on it as well. Immediately, Khaere began a rampage in the city, with the Iraqi military pulling an all-out offensive on the beast. Grishago and his Jainiri rampaged across the country side and soon joined him in destroying the city. But then, up from the bay, arose Godzilla. He attacked these creatures of evil, and attempted to defeat them. Yet both creatures were quick, quicker than Godzilla, and the mighty King of the Monsters couldn't keep up with them. Most of his attacks missed, and those that didn't caused little damage. The beasts seemed to be protected by some aura of dark sorcery, something left from their service of the war-lord sorcerer. Help was needed for the mighty King. Unknown to all though, help was on the way. Help in the form of the Great Defender of yore........ Abilites/Aspects: - Flight at Mach 1.5 - Able to spit a stream of poison from his mouth - Spiked club at end of tail - Large pincers on snout Horus the Defender Height: 60 meters Weight: 35,000 metric tons Wingspan: 150 meters Bio: Long ago, Egypt and Mesopotamia were protected by a mighty warrior kaiju. His name was past down through the ages, though his exploits were lost, such as his defense of Mesopotamia against the ancient war-lord sorcerer. His name: Horus, the Defender. But, at some point in time, he lost his ability to fight for long periods. So, he would enter a statue-like stasis, only to be awaken when a human sacrificed himself to the mighty Defender. One such sacrifice was required to defeat Khaere and Grishago in ancient times, and Horus nearly destroyed himself in that battle. But, with Khaere and Grishago return in modern times and they being mostly invulnerable to Godzilla's attacks due to the dark sorcery, Horus's powers were required once more. A small group had survived down through the ages, known to a select few as the Eyes of Horus. When Khaere and Grishago returned, they quickly went to awaken Horus. In a dark cave, the high priest sacrificed himself, and the great statue came to life. Shaking off the dust, he rose to the surface to defeat his enemies. Godzilla's battle with Khaere and Grishago in Baghdad was a losing one, as he was finally knocked to the ground in a dirty blind side attack. Khaere moved in to bite the throat and the King of the Monsters reign, when a thunder clap and lightning flash resonated through the sky. The dark aura's surrounding the evil beasts faded as the Defender strode into the city. His great body was human-like, with a hawk's head and reverse-bending legs. On his brow was a pharaoh's crown, and he wore the robes of Egyptian royalty. On his back, great wings spread forth from his shoulders; in his left hand he held a great crescent shield, and in his left he held a curved, Arabian sword. He shrieked his warning, and charged his foes. Horus charged his now weakened foes, as Godzilla rose to battle as well. The tide of battle had turned against the vile beasts, and Grishago was soon to flee with his swarm. Khaere stood his ground though, and battled the Defender and the King to the bitter end. Finally, an end came to it all, as Horus and Khaere began a titanic clash. Godzilla was knocked aside by Khaere, and the two ancient adversaries battled it out. In a last ditch effort, Khaere attempted to merge with Horus, but the Defender managed to stab him through the heart. Shrieking his last, Horus effectively gave Godzilla a signal. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the demon-dog Khaere, and he exploded, but at the price of taking Horus with him.... Strangely, after this fight, no remains were found of Horus or Khaere. Perhaps ancient powers are not so easily defeated as was once thought....... Abilites/Aspects: Coming soon - Flight at Mach 3 - The shield he carries is made of an unknown metal, possibly a form of Orihalcan from Atlantis; it is nigh indestructable - The sword Horus carries is made of the same metal that his shield is made of, giving it the same qualities. It also seems to have a constant flow of electricity flowing through it. - Ability to dissipate dark energies - There is an unconfirmed possibility that he may be able to recreate himself, as no traces were found after his "death" Toxerta Body Length: 40 meters Weight: 25,000 metric tons Wingspan: 135 meters Bio: It has been said that for every Yin there is a Yang; Light there is a Shadow; for every gentle beast there is a savage one. So are Mothra and Battra, sister and brother that are total antonyms. But while both are opposites, they both work towards the greater good. So what about the Yang to their combined Yin? Could such a thing possibly exist? There is such a creature, a beast that wants only to destroy Earth and all its' living things. A creature named Toxerta.... Long ago, a group of dark sorcerers attempted to use one of the Earth's kaiju defenders to conquer the world. To this end, they found a Mothra egg, and attempted to use their dark magics to take control and transform it into their own war beast. But, the adult Mothra herself came to stop them; she managed to stop and kill them before they could hatch their vile beast, but not before the larva was killed. Mothra left it alone, as there was nothing she could do...... So the egg lay there for thousands of years, partially cracked, the larva lying inside, dead. It rotted some, but the dark magics kept it somewhat together; bones were seen here and there, flesh connecting most, yet missing in some place. And so it lay, for all of eternity it seemed..... But a dark chance of fate was to occur, creating a beast thought impossible. Slowly, the planets began align on the far side of the sun, leaving the Earth all alone on the other. This began a cataclysmic event; the cosmic energy from the other planet's was unleashed, and channeled by the sun, it was directed to a small island on Earth. And it was this island that housed the dead larva. The cosmic energies and the dark sorcery combined to raise the creature from the dead, creating a wholly sinister creature. In the sea, Godzilla awoke, sensing something amiss. Following his instincts, he was led directly to the island, and witnessed the finale of the Dark Moth's creation. Emerging from the dark storm of energy was a twisted mirror of a Mothra larva: it was armor in spikes and heavy scales from one end to the other. At the tail end, a large spike came forth and large, beetle-like pincers were on the head, surrounding the maw of sharp teeth, and on it's head was a large horn. It looked like a dark combination of Mothra and Battra, yet it held a presence of evil. Godzilla charged this beast and the two were locked in battle. It was short though, for while Toxerta was heavily armored, he moved quickly. Though the battle was furious, it was over quickly; Toxerta, in one swift movement, stabbed Godzilla in the stomach, absorbing some of his energy and poisoning him at the same time, and then threw him back into the sea. Now, her metamorphosis would begin. Within a few hours, the JSDF found that Mothra and Battra were both heading towards Tokyo rather quickly, though the reasons were unknown. Godzilla, obviously weakened by the poison (though the JSDF did not know the cause), had also risen from the sea and started for Tokyo. The reason soon became apparent, as their radar picked up an object approaching Tokyo at super-speeds. And then, the Poison Moth appeared. Descending from the skies was an armored moth, black-green in color. Spikes covered all the armor plates and several horns, like a twisted crown, rose from Toxerta's head. It's mighty wings were armored on the edges and even the membrane itself looked rock hard. A large stinger came from its' abdomen, and it's six legs were armed with large claws. The Poison Moth was definitely a worse to be reckoned with. Up from the sea arose Godzilla. The mighty King of the Monsters attacked Toxerta, but Godzilla was obviously not at his best because of the poison. Soon enough though, Battra and Mothra both arrived, and the tide of battle turned against the toxic abomination. The combined power of Battra, Mothra and Godzilla was too much. Toxerta fired a final, giant beam of dark energy, and it was hit with a combined beam attack from Godzilla, Mothra and Battra. Then, in a giant explosion, it was finished. The dust and smoke settled and Toxerta was gone, a large crater left from the explosion. Godzilla, Mothra and Battra returned to the sea once more. But Toxerta was no fool; all had been a trick. She had left a part of her behind, a shadow of herself, to be destroyed as she fled. So in the end, somewhere out there, Toxerta waited for a time to destroy again.... Abilites/Aspects: Larval abilities - Poisonous stinger - Tail stinger - Small stingers from mouth - Armor plating - Pincers - Drain life energy from another being Adult abilities - Flight at Mach 4 - Dark Energy beams from eyes - Armor plating - Stinger on abdomen - Pincers - Drain life energy from another being Reply Ah yes, that new version looks pretty good. I especially face now; it really does look evil. Any other questions about how the others should be drawn? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:58, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Khaere's design was the least fleshed out and hardest to decide of all of those kaiju. Also, I'll finish Toxerta's bio very soon. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) All four. Ha, can't believe I forgot that. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I have got to say, that is one awesome pic. But I have to ask something about something you did here recently: why did you change your user page and user talk page? Your really only supposed to have them redirect somewhere else if you have to get a new account (like Millenian; he had to make a new account twice, so both of his old ones redirect to his current one); Other than that though, you aren't supposed to "change" accounts. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:54, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you see, using more than one user space is kinda "wikia-illegal", called sockpuppeting. They don't take too kindly to it. And Gfantis is the "maskot-kaiju" of G-Fan magazine. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't really have any pictures of Toxerta. But, you can use the following and the description (almost finished with the bio and stuff) to get an idea. Here are the links: http://www.tohokingdom.com/cutting_room/images/gigamoth_imago_ca2.htm, http://www.tohokingdom.com/cutting_room/images/gigamoth_imago_ca3.htm, http://tyrantisterror.deviantart.com/art/Chlorisvespa-63125472. And I must say, you did a most awesome Horus. Though, when you do the color, I'd like to remind you of the pharaoh crown and his weapons. At the very least, have his weapons on the side so that you can see them (just have fun with their designs for the most part). --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:34, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I see; a nice idea. And yes, you can draw Toxerta's larva form separate. I'll have the final details on all the bio up soon.... I hope. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:38, 12 March 2008 (UTC) OK, here's a list of all images on the site: All Images. And we really don't need any logo or graphics here right now. Also, when it comes to the names of the Skull Island creatures, don't move the page so that it's capitalized: the reason to not do that is that scientific names don't capitalize the last part of the name. I don't know why, but that's just what they do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 18:35, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Alright, Toxerta is complete. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:25, 12 March 2008 (UTC)